1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to a portable computer and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of the information technology, computer has been widely used in many areas. Conventionally, the user manually presses a power button to start the boot process of the computer. After the power button is activated, the computer first of all loads in a basic I/O system (BIOS) to perform many tasks such as performing power-on self-test (POST), detecting hardware, installing drivers and loading in an operating system (OS).
Conventionally, any user, either a legitimate user or an illegitimate user, can manually press the power button to boot the computer. Thus, information security is severely jeopardized. Therefore, how to enhance the security of computer in terms of use has become a prominent task for the industries.